Torn
by me122334
Summary: Juliet knows she should feel lucky. She has a super rich boyfriend, who is about to fly her off to the Amalfi coast. So why can't she stop thinking about Shawn?
"Bunny? Is that you?"

Juliet winced at the pet name as she walked through the door of Declan's giant mansion. A few days ago, she probably would have smiled at how cute it was, but now… Now she just had no idea. She wouldn't even be having second thoughts, if it hadn't been for two days ago. She had found Shawn standing alone in the living room, and soon they were talking, Juliet couldn't even remember what about, but they were, and before she knew it, Shawn was wishing her a good trip: letting her go. Both literally and figuratively. "I want to be happy too. And somehow, I can't imagine that happening without Juliet." Those words had echoed through her head, and suddenly she was kissing him. Deeply. Passionately. Lovingly. The experience had left Juliet so confused and heartbroken that she had pretended to be sick with some flu like symptoms for the next few days in order to avoid seeing the two men she was torn between. It had been a bit harder than she had anticipated, seeing as Declan, ever the gentleman, had come over to her house and offered to take care of her. She had quickly shooed him away on the pretense that she didn't want him to catch her illness, while playing up the sneezing and coughing. Juliet couldn't keep this up forever though, so here she was in her boyfriend's house, less than 48 hours before their two week vacation to the Amalfi Coast.

"Hi Declan," she greeted him as he walked up to her. She felt ashamed as he kissed her, for all she could think about was Shawn.

"Hi Bunny. You feeling better?"

"Yup," Juliet said, keeping up the lie she had created. "Much better."

"Good, because I was thinking we could do something fun tonight." Declan raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Juliet blushed.

"Maybe…" Juliet trailed off. In truth, sex was the last thing she wanted to do right then. In wasn't that Declan wasn't good in bed. In fact, it was just the opposite. They had done it for the first time the week before, and be honest, he was great. The perfect balance of gentle and passionate. Juliet had been a bit nervous at first, seeing as her sex life hadn't been particularly active lately, but Declan assured her she would be fine, and she was. And yet, something had been missing. That heartwarming emotion of just being intimate with someone you cared about hadn't been there. Juliet immediately chided herself for being so judgemental. After all, she had only ever felt that way with one man before: her first, actually. Scott Seaver. Him and one other person. Kissing Shawn had given her that feeling. In fact, she had felt it so much she thought her heart would burst out of her chest. She could only imagine what sex with him would feel like, probably that times a million.

Juliet shook herself suddenly. What was she doing, thinking about sex with Shawn while standing right next to her boyfriend!

"Juliet? You with me?" Declan's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Just that we should try the new water bed upstairs," Declan said with a sly smile.

"No, you know Declan, I really don't think I'm up to it tonight. Still, um, getting over being sick, I guess." It sounded like a lie even to her, but he seemed to buy it.

"If that's what you want Bunny. So what would you like to do tonight?"

Juliet shrugged. "We could play a board game?"

Declan agreed, and they both headed over to the room where thousands of dollars worth of every version of Monopoly, Risk, Catan, and many more were kept.

As Juliet rooted through the choices, a certain game caught her eye.

"You have the Phineas and Ferb board game?"

Just looking at the box made her think of a memory. It had been right after Juliet had arrested her brother for murder. She had gotten a text from Shawn, asking her to get to the Psych office ASAP. She was suspicious, and a little worried, but she went anyway, only to find Shawn standing inside, the Phineas and Ferb board game all set up on the coffee table. When Juliet asked him what was going on, he simply replied that he knew she needed a pick-me-up, and that the game would do the trick. He was right, it had. Although whether it what that or just the fact that Shawn was there for her in her time of need, she didn't know. Maybe it had been a bit of both.

Declan's laugh caused Juliet to jump back into the present. "My nephews got that ridiculous game for me. I haven't even opened it."

"Oh." Juliet sighed, turned around, and made a decision. "Declan, we need to talk…"


End file.
